


I Know

by KarenHardy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHardy/pseuds/KarenHardy
Summary: Alternatively titled ‘The Devil’s Solace’. When Nico has a bad day, Will is there for him. Even when Nico thinks he's scared everyone away. (Warning for swearing){Includes mention of an OC; no regrets!}





	I Know

Today was one of those days for Nico.  
“Gods dam it, Will!” He screamed. “Why do you stay with me?!”  
The days where his life seemed to fall apart.  
“Every single fucking thing I touch, I destroy!”  
Debris from the world around him crushing him, and carrying him back down into Tartarus.  
“If Bianca couldn't stand me; my own sister, Will; what makes you think you can?!”  
The days where he felt worthless.  
“I'm weak and stupid!”  
The days where he felt unlovable.  
“If Percy couldn't love me, how could you?!”  
The days where he felt undeserving.  
“I don't deserve you! How could anyone like you love someone like me?”  
The days where he was so scared everyone he loved would be torn away that he pushed them away ‘for their own good’.  
“What makes you think that in a few weeks time, your siblings aren't going to say, ‘Will, you need to leave Nico. He's not good for you.’ That's what Percy did to Melody. If he didn't want her around me why would Kayla and Austin want you around me?”  
Like Hazel.  
“I'm a monster! Do you see Hazel anywhere?! It's because a chased her off with a fucking skeleton this morning!”  
Like Melody.  
“And Melody! I probably gave her a panic attack! I know about her past with abuse and I screamed at her! I fucking hit her, Will!”  
Like Jason.  
“I told Jason to go fuck himself with a stapler when he put his hand on my arm! Can't you see how fucking messed up I am?! You shouldn't stay?! Why do you?!”  
Like Will. Who could see, and would stay anyway.  
“Because I love you, Nico!” Will shouted right back, “I don't care how messed up you claim to be! You're perfect!”  
But Nico couldn't see this so called ‘perfection’.  
“No, I'm not!” He cried.  
Nico broke down and sobbed.  
“N-no, I'm not.” He whispered.  
Will watched his boyfriend collapse into a pile of sobs on the floor of cabin thirteen.  
“Oh Neeks.”  
Will sat down beside Nico and took the boy into his arms.  
“No,” he weakly protested, “I don't want pity from you, Solace.”  
“It's not pity. It's love.”  
“I was doing so good.” The son of Hades sobbed, “No outbursts. No n-nightmares. And then I get one of these days. It's just n-not f-fair.”  
“I know babe. I know it's not. But this just proves how good you've been doing. And I'm sure Jason and the girls will forgive you. They love you just as much as I do, Neeks.”  
“Maybe Jason, but Will, I hit Melody. I sent a skeleton with a sword chasing after Hazel. I don't think we can come back from that.”  
Will's left hand roamed through his boyfriend's black locks, as his right squeezed Nico's with a force of love to rival Aphrodite and spite Cupid.  
“You can. You will. They know you love them.”  
Nico shook his head.  
“No. They have other people who love them too. L-love them more. Melody has Percy. Hazel has Frank. It'll be better if I give them space. Permanently.”  
Will kissed Nico's cheek. He slowly removed his hand from the son of Hades’ and tilted Nico’s head with a gentle hand on his cheek.  
“Nico, did Frank bring Hazel back to life? Did he bring her to Camp Jupiter and help her step by step to adjust to the modern world? ”  
“No.”  
“That's right. You did.”  
“But-”  
“Ah, I wasn't done. Did Melody tell Percy about everything that happened with Gabe when they were kids?”  
“No. But Will-”  
“No. Because she was scared. But she isn't scared with you. And she isn't scared of you.”  
“Will-”  
“No, Nico. They'll forgive you. I promise. It may take time for some others, but I know the girls will understand.”  
“How?” Nico’s voice was small.  
“I just know.”  
“And I know that’s code for you don't.”  
Will smiled softly.  
“I know.”


End file.
